Home is Where the Heart is
by UkeyBear85
Summary: Disclaimer - No I don't not own these characters. Set after Season 6 and Before Season 7 - Ignorning their breakup in Season 7 Ben and Mary have a fight and realize before it's too late where their hearts are truly meant to be.


Mary had just arrived back in Glenoak after her break up with Ben. She thought back to their last conversation and she cried softly knowing that she never wanted to leave it how they did, but they were both too stubborn to admit they were wrong. She picked up her bags and picked up a rental, driving to a motel for the night. She wasn't ready for the enslaught of the Camden family telling her she had screwed up once more. She sniffled as she drove into the motel car park and once she stopped the car, she dried her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She went up to the reception desk to ask if there were any rooms available, a the counter was a young lady working the desk, she cleared her throat to get the woman's attention, "Umm, Excuse me, but I was kind of wondering if you had a room available for a few nights"?. She asked softly, hoping they did. The woman looked at her computer and looked back at Mary, "Yes, we do as a matter of fact, how long would you like to stay"?. Mary answered back, "I was hoping just for one or two nights if that is alright". The woman who's name tag read Megan smiled, "Yes, that would be fine, now if I could get some details from you and a credit card payment". Mary gave her the details she needed and paid for the room and then went back to her car to get her bags out and walked up to her room. She unlocked the door and the closed it, dragging her bags over to the bed where she sat herself down and felt the tears fall silently down her face. She wished she could have the courage to go see her family, but she knew what they were like. They were always telling her how she was doing this wrong and that wrong and she never seemed to do anything right. More then anything though, she wished for Ben to be there holding her in his strong arms. She had never let anyone like Benjamin Kinkirk and she was in love with him with all of her heart and soul. She knew they started off rocky with her being with Wilson still and all, but she was now finally over Wilson and Robbie for that matter and all she wanted was Ben. He still didn't trust her fully and she remembered the argument they had. It was over something stupid and little, but of course it blew up into something bigger involving her not being responsible and mature enough still for him. She didn't know how many times she had to try to prove this to him, she had a stable job with the airline as an air hostess and was living happily in Buffalo with him for 6 mths now. She had not laid eyes on another man since the night they found their way back into each other's lives. She thought about calling him, but she didn't want to get into yet another argument and have it lead to either of them saying something they both might regret. She slowly stood up and grabbed her bag, opening it up and grabbing her pyjamas and heading to the bathroom where she had a nice hot bubble bath. Once she had finished in the bath, she dried off and put her pyjamas on and head to bed, crying herself to sleep.

In the morning after a sleepless night without Ben, she decided to head back to Buffalo to try to straigten things out with him. She packed up and drove all the way to Buffalo, stopping on the way to get some gas and something to eat. She got there knowing he would be at work, so she would have a few hours to think about what she would say. She walked into their appartment and smiled softly. She could still smell his aftershave in the air and it comforted her in a way. She cleaned up and waited for him to get home. She was busy getting dinner ready when she heard him unlock the door. She smiled softly as he walked through the door and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek before pulling away to look deep in his eyes, "Ben, I am so sorry, I love you so much and I want to do whatever it takes to make things right with you again". Ben pulled her closer, capturing her lips in his, kissing her softly on the lips, before releasing her slightly, "I'm the one who should be sorry Mary, I shouldn't have said those things. Truth is, I do think your very mature and responsible now. I love you more then anything in this world and I can't stand being away from you". He sighed softly and caught a wiff of what Mary was cooking, "Mmm, that smells delicious baby, what you are making"?, He looked at her smiling, he was starving and couldn't wait to taste whatever she was cooking. Mary replied, walking back to the kitchen, his comment reminding her of dinner, "It is your favourite, baked dinner". She smiled, proud of herself for cooking dinner, she knew he would enjoy it and hoped it would let them leave their past tense moods behind them. "It should be ready in about 15 mins, so you have time to get cleaned up if you like". Ben nodded and smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to wash up. Mary sighed happily knowing that although their problems were magically all solved, she knew they could work it all out. She knew her heart belonged with him and his with her. She was happy thinking about their future together hoping they would be together for many years like her parents.


End file.
